


A FIC DO HOBBIT CARAI

by WalkerBicht



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBicht/pseuds/WalkerBicht





	A FIC DO HOBBIT CARAI

Sinopse: Alguns anos depois da batalha dos cinco exércitos um novo reino foi descoberto na terra média, o reino onde as fadas habitam. Todos os povos da Terra Média já estão aliados a esse novo reino, todos menos os Orcs e os Elfos.  
A rainha do reino não pretende se aliar aos Orcs, e ela só se aliará com os Elfos com uma condição, o filho de seu rei deve se casar com uma de suas 12 filhas, mas com a teimosia do príncipe isso se torna cada vez mais uma tarefa difícil, será que os dois reinos iram se aliar?  
[Anteção: Personagens que não existem no livro, mas existem no filme vão ser usados nessa fic e os personagens que morreram na batalha dos cinco exércitos estão vivos, porque ninguém mercê as mortes que aconteceram né? E também tem Tauriel x Fili e Bilbo x Thorin, se você não gosta desses casais não leia]  
O dia brilhava no reino das fadas, como sempre todos estavam se divertindo e vivendo em harmonia com a natureza e os seres ao seu redor. O reino das fadas não é um reino onde brigas frequentemente acontecem, as fadas acreditam que a maioria dos conflitos podem ser resolvidos com as palavras, não com a força bruta. Mas mesmo assim quando precisam usar a força bruta e guerrear superam todos os reinos da Terra Média, por esse mesmo motivo todos os povos querem se tornar aliados desse reino, porque seria muito melhor ter esse reino ao seu lado do que contra você.  
E é exatamente por isso que hoje a rainha Altary e suas dose filhas, Gharin, Sanori, Khisin, Tharoji, Vuncy, Kubyn, Zana, Porinis, Nafi, Ranty, Bardin e a mais nova das irmãs Jenteny, recebem o rei dos elfos Thranduil, e seu filho, Legolas.  
Altary: Sejam bem-vindos ao meu reino Thranduil e Legolas.  
Thranduil: Agradecemos sua generosidade de nos receber em seu reino Altary.  
Altary: Eu que agradeço pela honra de ter vocês no meu reino. Apresento a vocês minhas filhas Gharin, Sanori, Khisin, Tharoji, Vuncy, Kubyn, Zana, Porinis, Nafi, Ranty, Bardin e.... Onde que está Jenteny?  
Inthichi: Minha rainha ela saiu para uma caçada hoje de manhã, disse que só voltaria de tarde.  
Em quanto a rainha sentia raiva de sua filha mais jovem, a princesa Jenteny entrou pelos portões do reino das fadas, montada em seu unicórnio (sim unicórnio) vestindo sua armadura, que estava brilhando a luz do sol e também estava suja de sangue de orcs. Desceu de seu cavalo e entregou o unicórnio a um dos guardas do reino.  
Shari: Princesa Jenteny, o rei Thranduil e o príncipe Legolas já chegaram, sua mãe está agora com eles no castelo, ela está muito brava com a senhorita.  
Jenteny: Bem, ela quer que eu conheça o príncipe para que eu possa me casar com ele e unir os reinos. Eu não vou ficar servindo a um homem o resto de minha vida, eu quero proteger meu povo e me aventurar pela Terra Média.  
A jovem princesa (que seria só jovem para as fadas, já que ela já tem três mil anos e nessa idade ela ainda é considerada uma adolescente pelas fadas) foi andando até o castelo, nem se preocupou em tirar sua armadura ou ao menos limpa-la, só foi direto até a sala do trono, onde elfos e fadas estavam se encontrando.  
Altary: Você chegou.  
Jenteny: Cheguei mais cedo, eu deveria ter chegado mais tarde, quando eles já tivessem ido embora.  
Altary: Jenteny, você é...   
Jenteny: Sou uma princesa, deveria ficar no castelo ao invés de sair e lutar.... É eu sei, mas eu prefiro sair e lutar do que passar o dia todo com essas daí.  
Altary: “Essas daí” são suas irmãs, tenha mais respeito por elas Jenteny.  
A Princesa gemeu de frustração e foi para seu quarto, em quanto isso, sua mãe escondia a sua raiva e mostrava o castelo para seus dois visitantes. Jenteny sempre foi assim, nunca gostou que outras pessoas dissessem que ela não poderia lutar, a luta é a sua última lembrança de seu falecido pai.  
Nenhuma das 12 filhas da rainha são iguais, cada um tem um dom e uma paixão, que afetam seus poderes magicos: Gharin, como já esperado de uma irmã mais velha, ela é muito responsável e sabe todas as leis do reino, seria uma ótima líder para o reino. Ela tem olhos verdes, cabelos castanho, e as suas asas (que toda a fada tem) correspondem com a cor de seus olhos.  
Sanori é muito inteligente e estratégica, ela passa a maior parte de seu dia na biblioteca do castelo, já leu cada um dos livros presentes na biblioteca, mas não se cansa de rele-los, e com isso, ela tem conhecimento em diversas áreas, mas principalmente em medicina. Sanori tem olhos cor de mel, cabelos loiros e asas douradas.  
Khisin é doce e amável com todos, gosta de ajudar as pessoas necessitadas e cuidar de animais feridos, passa o dia no estabulo ou na cidade certificando-se de que tudo e todos estejam bem e em ordem. Tem olhos vermelhos, asas da mesma cor, e cabelos rosas.  
Tharoji é apaixonante, o maior sonho dela é poder ter uma família e orgulhar sua mãe. Ela se dá bem com todas suas irmãs, ela só tem um problema, ela é complicada para escolher alguém, mas todos sabem que seu marido será muito feliz junto dela. Ela tem cabelos azuis, olhos e asas marrons.  
Vuncy passa seus dias ou no jardim ou na floresta, ela prefere estar perto das árvores e das flores do que das pessoas. Ela tem o controle sobre todas a flora que existe, e usa isso a seu favor, e também para divertir suas irmãs. Ela tem cabelos negros, olhos e asas cinzas.  
Kubyn gosta de se divertir, ela passa alegria a todos ao seu redor. Não existe nenhuma pessoa triste que não sorria quando ela está por perto, ela se alegra muito quando vê todos felizes, o pior pesadelo dela é deixar alguém triste algum dia. Seus olhos são azuis assim como suas asas e os cabelos são amarelos.  
Zana ela é tímida, mas isso é o que faz ela ser especial, a timidez dela faz com que ela seja observadora, e perceba os mínimos detalhes. Aquilo que as pessoas não enxergam ela enxerga, isso faz ela poder ver os dois lados de uma discussão. Ela tem asas e olhos rosas e cabelos roxos  
Porinis  
Nafi  
Ranty  
Bardin é a que tem menos diferença de idade para Jenteny, são 10 anos de diferença. Por esse mesmo motivo ela é a única que ouve a mais nova e a ajuda quando precisa, e esse é exatamente seu dom, ela se assegura do bem da família, em todos os estados, para ela é mais importante que sua mãe e suas irmãs estejam bem do que ela. Bardin tem olhos laranjas, cabelos verdes e asas da mesma cor dos olhos.  
Jenteny é a irmã mais nova, ela é a mais valente e habilidosa das irmãs, e também a que mais gosta de festejar. Ela é a única das 12 que não deseja se casar com o príncipe, se ela pudesse gostaria até de não ser uma princesa. Diferente de todas as suas irmãs ela sempre foi mais próxima de seu pai e sempre concordou com suas decisões. Ela tem cabelos vermelhos, olhos roxos e asas roxas.  
A diferença entre as filhas é o que complica a vida da rainha, é difícil agradar todas as suas filhas, como agora, o casamente foi aceito por todas, menos por Jenteny, a garota tem medo de que ela seja escolhida e tenha que se casar, e casamento é a última coisa que ela quer fazer em sua vida.  
Roselyn: Senhorita Jenteny você precisa se arrumar muito rápido!  
Jenteny: Tudo bem, por mais que eu não queira participar dessa palhaçada.  
A serva da princesa a levou até a banheira, a princesa tirou a sua armadura com muita facilidade, anos e anos sempre a tirando fizeram ela pegar a prática. Jenteny entrou na banheira que agora estava com a água fria e começou a se limpar, quando terminou, a água que antes estava cristalina agora tem uma cor marrom e vermelho, por causa do sangue e da sujeira que estavam na princesa.  
Em quanto essa maravilhosa confusão acontecia no reino das fadas, 13 anões, um hobbit e um mago iam fazendo seu caminho até o reino das fadas, essas quinze pessoas foram convidadas pela princesa Jenteny, por motivos óbvios, mas se você meu caro leitor não sabe esses motivos eu vou lhe explicar: 1- Jenteny está muito consciente sobre o “ódio” que os anões têm pelos elfos, 2- Foi o melhor plano que ela arranjou para não ter que ficar perto do príncipe.  
Fili, Kili, Thorin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Bilbo e Gandalf estavam animados em verem sua amiga Jenteny. Gandalf sabia muito bem sobre o plano de Jenteny, não é para menos, ele sabe de tudo, mas visando ajudar a garota não contou para nenhum de seus amigos sobre a presença dos elfos no castelo.  
Fili: Sinto tanto a falta da Jenteny!  
Oin: Nós vimos ela semana passada.  
Kili: Do mesmo jeito, ela faz muita falta!  
Bofur: Principalmente nas nossas festas! Ninguém sabe festejar que nem ela!  
Bilbo: Tenho que concordar, ela é bem animada e divertida, vai ser ótimo poder rever ela.  
Gandalf: Com certeza, mas lembrem-se de não se extasiarem de mais, da última vez encontramos Balin dentro da panela de sopa.  
Todos riram ao se lembrarem de sua última vez no reino, em pouco tempo chegaram até o reino, a cidade das fadas estava animada como sempre, todos os tipos de criaturas poderiam ser vistos ali. As fadas crianças voando por entre as árvores, mercadores estavam vendendo seus produtos, algumas pessoas cantavam e dançavam no pátio do reino, as fadas sempre trazendo animação e alegria a todos ao seu redor. Finalmente os anões, o hobbit e o mago chegaram até o castelo, foram recebidos pela dama de companhia da rainha, Winp.  
Winp: Bem-vindos senhores.  
Thorin: Obrigado Winp. Você poderia dizer onde está a princesa Jenteny?  
Winp: Claro, a princesa está no jardim, com sua mãe, suas irmãs e seus convidados.  
Em quanto os homens se dirigiam até o jardim eles discutiam, quem eram os convidados? Por que eles estavam aqui? E por que Jenteny convidou eles sendo que já rebica outras pessoas no castelo? Quando chegaram no jardim, a princesa correu até eles e abraços primeiro Thorin e Bilbo, ela nunca falou para os outros, mas ela tem uma preferência por esses dois.  
Thorin: Sentiu saudades?  
Jenteny: Muitas.  
A princesa se virou para sua mãe, que poderia matar qualquer um com seu olhar cheio de raiva que a filha colocou dentro dela. Jenteny nunca ficou tão feliz em ver os seus amigos na vida, com um sorriso presunçoso ela falou para sua mãe.  
Jenteny: Mãe meus amigos estão aqui então vou ter que ficar com eles, isso é triste não? Bem vamos indo.  
Ela empurrou os amigos para fora do jardim e quando estavam a uma distância segura a princesa foi bombardeada com perguntas sem fim dos anões. Não se podia entender nada, a princesa tentava se explicar para os anões só que não aparecia nenhuma oportunidade para ela falar, Jenteny agradeceu que Bilbo acalmou os anões.  
Bibol: Gente, vamos deixar ela se explicar, a coitada não está conseguindo nem respirar.  
Thorin: Tudo bem, explique-se Jenteny!?  
Jenteny: Os elfos querem se unir ao nosso reino, só que minha mãe só vai se unir a eles se o príncipe casar comigo ou com umas das minhas irmãs, e é mais do que obvio que ela tem planos para eu ser escolhida! Ela quer que eu pare de sair e lutar, e minha mãe acha que me casando vai me parar!  
Kili: Mas isso ainda não explica por que você nos chamou aqui.  
Jenteny: Foi o único plano que eu arranjei para não precisar ficar perto do príncipe o dia todo!  
Gandalf: Vamos desculpar ela, Jenteny precisa de nossa ajuda, então vamos ajudar.  
Todos concordaram e ajudar sua amiga, o que fez a garota sorri largamente. Eles passaram o dia se divertindo pelo castelo, quando se cansaram de ficar no castelo a fada levou seus amigos até a floresta, lá eles ficaram jogando lama um nos outros, quando chegou o crepúsculo eles voltaram até o castelo, a rainha Altary esperava na porta, seus olhos ardiam com a raiva, e assim que viu sua filha coberta de lama dos pés a cabeça era possível ver faíscas saindo de seus olhos.  
Altary: Jenteny você vai se lavar e depois vai jantar comigo, suas irmãs, Thranduil e Legolas!  
Jenteny: Eles não foram embora?  
Altary: Não, eles ficaram aqui até que Legolas decida com quem vai se casar!  
Jenteny: Oh.... Meus amigos, vocês querem passar algum tempo aqui?  
Thorin: Sim, não teria nenhum problema.  
Altary: Não vou deixar treze anões, um hobbit e um mago ficarem em meu castelo, são pessoas de mais.  
Jenteny: Então fiquem Gandalf, Bilbo e Thorin.  
Altary iria falar alguma coisa, mas deixou de lado e entrou no castelo com raiva. Jenteny sorriu vitoriosa, ela, Thorin, Gandalf e Bilbo se despedirão de seus amigos anões e entraram no castelo, Roselyn veio até o lado da princesa, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Jenteny disse.  
Jenteny: Roselyn por favor mostre os aposentos dos nossos três novos convidados, e certifique-se que eles fiquem confortáveis.  
Roselyn: Muito bem senhorita.  
Jenteny: Vejo vocês no jantar.  
A princesa voltou para seus aposentos e se limpou, vestiu um dos vestidos que usava uma vez a cada dez anos, foi até as escadarias do castelo e esperou seus três amigos, que não demoraram para chegar. Os quatro se dirigiram até a sala de jantar, as onze irmãs, Altary, Legolas e Thranduil já estavam sentados à mesa, a princesa, o hobbit, o mago e o anão se juntaram aos outros.  
Apesar da quantidade de pessoas presentes, não enchiam nem metade da mesa. A família real das fadas era enorme, e quando as reuniões de famílias aconteciam todos os membros deveriam caber na mesa, toda a vez que novos membros se juntam a família, a mesa aumenta, isso é uma tradição da família real.  
Durante o jantar as irmãs de Jenteny passavam mais tempo bajulando o príncipe do que comendo, mas seus esforços eram inúteis, já que a única pessoa que chamava a atenção de Legolas na mesa era Jenteny. A princesa entrou em pânico quando percebeu isso, mas não deixou seus sentimentos transparecerem, se ela for a escolhida todo seu mundo será destruído.  
Gandalf: Você se preocupa demais Jenteny.  
Jenteny: Ele não parou de olhar para mim até agora! E se ele me escolher Gandalf? Eu vou apodrecer dentro desse castelo!  
Gandalf: Você tem o dom de afastar todos os seus pretendentes Jenteny.  
Jenteny: Eu não sei se me sinto ofendida com isso ou me sinto horada.  
A princesa olhou mais uma vez para o príncipe, que ainda não tirou os olhos dela, a garota balançou a cabeça e tentou ao máximo se concentrar em seu prato, mas era praticamente impossível, ela jura que consegue sentir o olhar dele queimando sua pele.  
Depois do jantar ela teve o pressentimento de que Legolas ia atrás dela, mas a garota foi mais rápida e se grudou em Bilbo. Percebendo o desespero da amiga ele a levou até o quarto em que ele estava, Jenteny parecia mil vezes mais relaxada agora.  
Bilbo: Jenteny, você já pensou que se casar pode não ser tão ruim assim?  
Jenteny: Bilbo! Eu vou perder minha liberdade!  
Bilbo: Mas e se não perder? E se Legolas deixar você continuar lutando e se divertindo conosco?  
Jenteny: Oh não, ele iria ser o tipo de marido que iria querer que eu fosse a dama em perigo para ele salvar! Por favor vamos conversar sobre outras coisas.... E você com o Thorin?  
Bilbo: Como assim?  
Jenteny: Sempre que vocês estão juntos tem alguma coisa a mais entre vocês, sabe, como se fosse um clima diferente.  
Bilbo: Não tem clima nenhum entre nós, eu e Thorin.... Ah.... Somos só amigos..... Isso... Sò amigos!  
Jenteny: Você gosta dele.  
Bilbo: Não, eu não gosto. Quer dizer, ele é meu amigo então eu gosto dele, mas como amigo.  
Jenteny: Uhum, sei.... Bem dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, mas da próxima eu vou te irritar até você assumir que gosta dele... Acho que o Legolas já foi, ele se chama Legolas né?  
Bilbo: Sim. Boa noite Jenteny.  
Jenteny: Boa noite, Bolseiro.  
A princesa saiu do quarto de seu amigo e foi se dirigindo até seu quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho, ela se lembrou que não tinha ido até a lapide de seu pai prestar seu luto. Ajeitou seu vestido, saiu do castelo e se dirigiu até o lugar onde seu pai estava enterrado, que era bem no meio do reino, junto de toda a linhagem real. Jenteny parou na frente da estátua de seu pai, em sua lapide estava escrito “Rei, pai e marido querido por sua família, amigos e povo”, sentou se em frente a estátua e fechou os olhos, uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto, que foi enxuga rapidamente assim que a princesa percebeu que estava acompanhada.  
Legolas: Você sente a falta dele, não é?  
Jenteny: Vá embora.  
Legolas: Isso não responde minha pergunta.  
Jenteny: Sim, eu sinto a falta dele. Meu pai era a única pessoa desse reina que gostava do fato de eu lutar.  
Legolas andou até o lado da princesa e se sentou ao seu lado, ele secou as lágrimas que Jenteny nem tinha conhecimento que estavam escorrendo. Nesse momento ela não se importou de estar tão perto do príncipe e estar falando com ele.  
Legolas: Eu sei porque você passou o dia me evitando.  
Jenteny: Eu não...  
Legolas: Você estava. Sua mãe disse que você não quer se casar, disse que você acha o amor uma coisa ridícula.  
Jenteny: Não, eu nunca achei isso, nem nunca vou achar. O amor é uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que existem no mundo, ele é o fez nós estarmos aqui. Eu só..... Tenho medo.  
Legolas: Do que?  
Jenteny: Do amor, uma fada só ama uma vez em sua vida, uma única pessoa, até a sua morte. Mas existem tantas fadas que amaram um alguém só que esse alguém já tinha um outro amor, eu tenho medo de que isso aconteça comigo.  
Legolas: E se isso não acontecer? E se a pessoa por quem você se apaixonar retribuir seu amor?  
Jenteny: Isso não vai acontecer, ninguém quer uma princesa que luta e que não se importa com a sua aprecia, ou que não quer governar. Eu vou ser a única fada de todas as linhagens que não vai se apaixonar, e não existe coisa mais preciosa para uma fada do que o amor e suas asas, essas são as únicas coisas das quais ela não pode viver sem.  
Legolas: Então se você não se apaixonar você morrerá?  
Jenteny: Sim, uma hora a fada sente a necessidade de amar, e se essa necessidade não for saciada ela morre por causa da dor e da solidão.  
Legolas: Eu.... Acho melhor nós voltarmos para o castelo, está começando a ficar tarde.  
A princesa assentiu e juntos eles voltaram para o castelo. Jenteny ainda estava chorando quando chegaram no castelo, então Legolas a levou até o jardim, eles se sentaram perto da grande cerejeira que ficava no meio do jardim.  
Legolas: Eu percebi que você e sua mãe não são muito próximas.  
Jenteny: É, minha mãe se ocupava tanto em treinar as minhas irmãs para serem princesas que não se preocupou em fazer parte da minha infância, mas o meu pai se preocupou, ele decidiu que ia me educar e foi por causa dele que eu decidi que ia lutar pelo reino.  
Legolas: É por isso que você não quer casar?  
Jenteny: Como assim?  
Legolas: Você não quer se casar por que tem medo que não possa mais lutar?  
Jenteny só assentiu, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente, pela segunda vez na noite o príncipe secou as lágrimas da princesa. Mal eles dois sabiam que a rainha estava assistindo tudo na porta do jardim, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.  
Thranduil: Pelo visto, nossos filhos estão se dando bem.  
Altary: Sim, tudo está indo como o planejado.  
Thranduil: Sua filha não parece estar interessada em Legolas.  
Altary: Você tem que dar tempo para o amor Thranduil, ele é uma coisa que pode vir rapidamente ou lentamente.... Deixemos o tempo decidir.  
A rainha voltou até seu quarto, foi até a penteadeira e se olhou em seu espelho, os cabelos vermelhos, seus olhos magentas e as grandes asas da mesma cor faziam a lembrar de seu marido. Ela ainda consegue ouvir sua voz dizendo que seus cabelos são macios e seus olhos são encantadores, a dor de ter perdido a pessoa que amava duraria eternamente, mas ela já se acostumou com a dor.  
Altary tirou sua coroa feita de flores e colocou na penteadeira, olhando para si mesma ela também lembra da filha mais nova, ela não gosta da escolha feita por sua filha, mas não deixa de ama-la. A rainha sabe que não foi muito presente na infância da filha, e se arrepende disso, mas está tentando se aproximar da princesa, só que até agora nenhum de seus esforços surtiram efeito. Depois de escovar seus longos cabelos ela foi até sua cama, deitou-se e suspirou de tristeza quando olhou o espaço na cama que antes seu marido ocupava e então fechou seus olhos e dormiu.  
No dia seguinte, a princesa Jenteny acordou um pouco mais tarde do que o costume, ela se arrumou bem rápido e desceu até a sala de jantar, onde estavam comendo o café da manhã. Ela se sentou com muito desgosto ao lado de Legolas (ela queria sentar longe dele, mas era obvio que ficar 3 cadeiras longe de todos na mesa seria muito estranho), por sorte Bilbo estava sentado em sua frente, ela tentou se concentrar no seu amigo, mas estava sendo difícil. Por mais que ela odeie admitir, Legolas era bonito, ela pode até não querer casar com ele, mas não pode negar isso.  
Altary: Jenteny você não foi dormir muito tarde ontem, não é?  
Jenteny: Não mãe, eu só fui até o tumulo do papai e voltei para o castelo depois disso. Algum problema?  
Altary: Não nenhum. E você estava acompanhada?  
Jenteny: Claro que não, eu gosto de ficar sozinha quando vou ver o papai.  
Altary: Sério? Por que eu tenho absoluta certeza que vi você e Legolas juntos aqui no castelo.  
Jenteny: N-Não sei do que está falando,  
A princesa se xingou mentalmente por ter gaguejado é mais do que obvio que ela está mentindo. Depois do café a princesa tentou ir com seus amigos se divertir, mas sua mãe segurou seu braço e esperou todos os presentes na sala saírem, a não ser o rei e o príncipe, Jenteny estava borbulhando de raiva, mas ela manteve sua classe e não mostrou isso.  
Jenteny: Mamãe, por que você me parou?  
Altary: Eu e Thranduil decidimos que você e Legolas deveriam se conhecer melhor então você vai passar o resto do dia com ele.  
Jenteny: O resto do dia?  
Altary: Sim.  
Jenteny: Tudo bem...... Se ele aparecer com uma flecha na cabeça a culpa vai ser sua.  
Esta última parte foi sussurrada um pouco antes da princesa e do príncipe se retirarem da sala. Eles estavam andando pelo castelo e conversando, mal eles sabiam que eles estavam sendo observados de novo, só que dessa vez era as onze princesas, o mago, o hobbit, o anão, o rei e a rainha, se me permitem dizer, eles não têm nada de melhor para fazer da vida!?  
Legolas: Por que você mentiu para a sua mãe?  
Jenteny: Porque ela ia criar expectativas, e eu não pretendo me casar com você, só avisando.  
Legolas: Eu sou tão ruim assim?  
Jenteny: Não, é só que você é.....  
Legolas: Eu sou...?  
Jenteny: A pessoa que pode estragar toda a minha vida.  
Legolas: Uau, você não se importa mesmo em falar o que você pensa.  
Jenteny: Eu sei.  
Legolas: Não que eu vá escolher você! Mas você já pensou que talvez você não sua vida não mude?  
Jenteny: Claro, como se isso fosse acontecer.  
Legolas: E o que te faz pensar que você vai ficar presa nesse castelo?  
Jenteny: Você, minha mãe, minhas irmãs, seu pai, todos meus amigos e toda a Terra Média, são motivos o suficiente?  
Legolas: Nossa.  
Jenteny: É, eu sei.  
Em quanto isso vários comentários eram feitos pelos seus observadores, que não estavam gostando muito da conversa deles, e nem da atitude da princesa, que estava na defensiva (e na agressiva também).   
Thranduil: Eles não parecem estar se dando bem.  
Altary: A Jenteny só está desconfiando, se eles começarem a falar sobre batalhas você vai ver que ela vai ficar toda animada.  
Sanori: Verdade.  
Gunci: EU não sei como ela não pode estar apaixonada pelo Legolas!  
Bilbo: É obvio que ela está apaixonada por ele, a Jenteny só é muito cabeça dura para assumir isso.  
Gandalf: Concordo com o Bilbo.  
Thorin: Só eu que percebi que ela falou para o Legolas que ele é a pessoa que pode estragar a vida dela?  
Thranduil: Fiquem quietos, eles vão nos ouvir.  
Eles voltaram a prestar a atenção nos dois jovens andando. Jenteny não parecia estar nenhum pouco interessada na conversa, e praticamente nem falava, em algum momento da conversa ela simplesmente começou a ignorar Legolas, que não ficou tão feliz com isso.  
Legolas: Você tem mesmo que ser tão desagradável comigo?!  
Jenteny: Sim, eu tenho.  
Legolas: Não você não tem! Eu nem te conheço direito, eu não seu se vou escolher você! Agora a gente pode conversar direito, ou você vai continuar sendo desagradável?  
Jenteny: Ok, desculpa.  
Depois disso os dois ficaram durante um tempo sem falar, esse momento estava bem estranho e tenso, mas logo a princesa começou a puxar conversa e finalmente todo aquele clima de tensão foi embora. Até o final da tarde eles estavam conversando como se se conhecessem a anos, eles não só conversaram como fizeram muita bagunça pelo castelo, eu algum momento do caminho as pessoas que não tinham nada para fazer da vida, quero dizer, os seus observadores decidiram deixar eles sozinhos... Pelo menos a maioria, porque a rainha e o rei continuavam espiando os dois jovens.  
Agora que eles já andaram pelo castelo umas quatro vezes eles foram até a floresta, e é obvio que a princesa teve que jogar uma bola de lama no cabelo perfeitamente perfeito do príncipe, que revidou um pouco depois. Então uma pequena guerra de lama foi feita, com muitos escorregões na lama e também um passarinho acertado acidentalmente, finalmente eles se cansaram e deitaram no chão um do lado do outro rindo.  
Legolas: Você sempre faz isso?  
Jenteny: Quando meus amigos estão aqui sim, minha mãe gostava de fazer isso quando eu era pequena, mas depois que meu pai morreu ela parou... Tem um monte de coisas que ela parou de fazer depois que meu pai morreu.  
Legolas: Eu não conheci minha mãe.  
Jenteny: Sinto muito.  
Legolas: Não se preocupa, eu não sei muito bem como me sentir sobre ela, é meio estranho sabe?  
Jenteny: Mais ou menos.... Sabe, você não é tão ruim assim.  
Legolas: Isso é o máximo de um elogio que eu vou ter de você, não é?  
Jenteny: Sim, então fique feliz, mas não tão feliz.  
Eles se sentaram e suspiraram, o príncipe ajudou a princesa a levantar, eles voltaram para o castelo, mas antes de entrarem Legolas parou Jenteny, ela está ficando um pouco cansada das pessoas parando ela toda a hora.


End file.
